Slumber Party
by The Fun House Residents
Summary: A first kiss only counts if it is shared with someone you expect to have a relationship with.


Title: Slumber Party  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
Rating: T for minor sexual context.  
Summary: A first kiss only counts if it is shared with someone you expect to have a relationship with.

* * *

"Men suck." Ino piped, running her fingers through her companion's thick sable hair before beginning the first of many braids. The two sat before each other, clad in colorful nightgowns and a remarkable amount of make up despite the fact that bedtime was imminent. "You get all dressed up and they don't even notice!" Groaning, she tied the end of the plait in a rubber band and continued on to the next bit of hair. "I mean I like looking beautiful, but it can be a hassle – you know? Well I guess you don't little Miss Wallflower!" A blush crossed the girl's pale skin as she shifted uncomfortably. Realizing her mistake, Ino patted her head and sent her a flashy smile. "Hinata, you're so pretty though! I mean you have this whole mysterious thing about you… Oh my god – just like Sasuke!" She squealed excitedly. "But you're _way_ too quiet for him."

"H-Hai, he d-does seem a-a bit boring." And then Ino laughed. Had it been anyone else insulting the oh-so-perfect Uchiha, she would have slapped them senseless. But the less females throwing themselves at him, the less competition she had. Not that any of them were competition. "A-All he seems to d-do is glare. And criticize N-Naruto-kun."

"Well that baka deserves it."

"I… I disagree." The blonde shook her head in exasperation.

"Maybe if your eyes weren't always glued to Naruto, then you might noticed the love struck glares all the boys are sending you."

"Even-Even if that were t-true, N-Naruto-Kun is too busy with Sakura-San to notice me."

"Just ignore the forehead-girl! Borrow some of my clothes and go catch yourself a man – no scratch that… a baka."

"Clothes a-as beautiful as yours only d-deserve to be worn by as beautiful p-people as you." A prominent smile was on her face, though her words were spoken in bleakness.

"Ah Hinata! Stop putting yourself down like that." She cuffed the back of her head before continuing the long braid.

"There is n-no hope for me, Ino. I have never even been kissed!"

"Psh lots of people haven't been kissed."

"I might as well go join a convent with the words 'virgin for life' branded onto my forehead." She cried desperately. "My life is like the remake of the '40 Year Old Virgin'." After hearing this, Ino broke into a fit of giggles.

"Jeez Hinata, If you were to loosen up like this in front of guys – other than Kiba and Shino – then you might actually get yourself a boyfriend!"

"I am inexperienced. No one likes someone that doesn't know what they're doing."

"Well why don't you practice?" A blush crossed both girls faces.

"H-How?"

"W-Well I-I don't know." She mumbled dumbly, stuttering for the first time in a very long time. "I mean, I'd be willing you… try it out with you."

"I-I d-don't think so."

"Come on Hinata! We're BFSK's, we've even bathed together as children. A few kisses won't do any harm."

"I guess…" Hinata turned around hesitantly, her grey eyes meeting with those of azure.

"Okay first of you just need to relax! Take a few deep breaths… In and out. Next, tilt your head to the side just slightly." She reached forwards, cupping her cheeks and adjusting the angle. "Now then, if you're going for the uber romantic 'Notebook' scene kind of kiss, just slowly move in until your lips are just barely brushing against mine. Don't keep your eyes wide open like that, it makes me feel like a rapist, half lidded Hinata, half lidded." They followed each step, though a cold sweat broke out on Hinata's forehead before their lips just barely touched. "Now I'm just going to warn you ahead of time, there will be a bit of tongue action." Her eyes flew open though it was too late. Ino's hands remained holding her face in place, pressing their mouths against each other. After a few minuets, her promise came true and Hinata's face flushed as the girl's tongue slipped in. She was unresponsive for a while, at least until Ino nudged her to do something, and only out of obligation would she continue: gently stroking the caverns of her mouth before pulling away when she'd had enough. "See that wasn't so bad!"

"H-Hai."

"You're a natural even in your shocked state!" She said excitedly. "At least we both know you'll never be a lesbian."

"H-Hai." Her face turned red as she met Ino's gaze. "D-Did that… Did that c-count as m-my first k-kiss?"

"Oh please... your lip virginity is lost only when you're in a relationship or want to _be_ with the person. I'm just your best friend."

"H-Hai. Thank you Ino."


End file.
